


No blood, No bone, No ash

by randomnnoodles



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnnoodles/pseuds/randomnnoodles
Summary: The life at Homra has never been easy but it's worth fighting for.The Problems the Clan has to deal with keep growing and now two of Homra's members have been attacked by a man who calls himself Stain. As if that wouldn't be enough Mikoto finds himself every night confronted with the same dream. That's not the only thing the Red King has to face. He also needs to accept his feelings towards Totsuka Tatara but will he make the first step?A fanfiction of the life in Homra and a hidden love that waits to get the attention it deserves.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa so this is my first released fanfiction EVEr.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it and haha don't be to hard with me, I'm still learning.  
> Anyway have fun with the first chapter and tell me your thoughts on it.

Mikoto dealed his way through the hospital right away to the intensive care unit. He was actually ready to get drunk with Kusanagi when Yata called him. Yata was on a mission with Totsuka when they got attacked by a man they had never met before. When he told Mikoto what has happened to them he immediately left the bar to see if Totsuka was alright. He didn’t inform the other guys of Homra, just told Totsuka to stay here and take care of Anna. Totsuka tried to stop Mikoto because the whole situation confused him and he wanted to know what the hell was going on but as stubborn as Mikoto was he knew he had no chance.

As Mikoto arrived he asked the secretary where his two partners where and she told him that he only could see Yata because the other guy as he called him was in a bad condition. Mikoto run to Yata’s room and as he entered it he saw the young boy laying in the bed with a plaster around his left leg and a few scars on his face.

“Damn Yata what has happened?” he asked him and tried to sound as calm as possible but inside he felt like going on a killing spree. It wasn’t a secret that Mikoto and Totsuka had a thing going on. Yata bursted into tears “I am so sorry Mikoto… I am so sorry that I couldn’t protect him!”

Yata Misaki has never hidden his feelings but seeing him being a complete mess was something new to the King of Homra. He came closer to the boy and asked again, “I need you to stay focused, please! Is he alright!?” Yata wiped his tears away and looked away. “I-I don’t know…”  
He began to stutter, “It all happened so fast, we were on our way back to the bar when t-this m-men” it was too much for him, he couldn’t take it anymore and he started to cry again. Mikoto sighed “Please Yata I need to hear it, I have to, as your King I need to know what’s going on.” And he was right but Yata did feel like a wreck and talking was hard in this estate. 

He took a deep breath and began to talk again, “There was this strange guy who out of nowhere attacked us, we had absolutely no chance, he was way too fast and before I had the opportunity to react he was behind me, stealing my board, breaking it and then he did that to my leg.” He had a little panic attack and it was hard for for Yata to form up actual sentences. “Before I knew what was going on, I heard this terrifying scream of Totsuka and then as fast as the guy came, he disappeared, just poof. Totsuka laid there, not saying a word and blood, everywhere was blood…”

After he had finished silence hang in the room, Mikoto needed to know if Totsuka was alright and he wondered what the real purpose of the incident was. Who was this guy? And why did he do that? He needed to know it, he had to find it out and before he didn’t, he promised to himself, he wouldn’t allow himself to rest.

He was clever enough to stop his interrogation. To him Yata was still a kid and the burden has already gotten to much for him. Without saying a word, he left the room to speak to a nurse that has just left an operating room. The nurse looked at him and said, “Are you here for Totsuka Tatara?” “Yes, I am, how is he doing?” he didn’t even look at her, he just wanted an answer that was all. He just wanted to hear that Tatara was alright and that everything would be fine.

“Well he was and still is in a critical estate, but he’ll make it through. He has lost a lot of blood and had to run through a few surgeries. But for today we are finished.”  
Hearing these words were so relieving, knowing that Tatara would be fine was all he needed. He wasn’t really sure about his feelings towards this man but he knew there was something that bonded them, not just for he felt this way, they both knew it, but Mikoto has never been the type of a relationship, he didn’t like the rules and he wanted to stay free.

“When can I see him?” his voice sounded already much more collected. “It should be fine by tomorrow; he needs to get as much rest as possible by now. Maybe come back at visiting times.” 

She smiled at the red-haired man, ignoring the fact that he didn’t even look at her. He nodded and went outside for a smoke.  
It was silent, for a moment it felt like the world was turned off and Mikoto enjoyed the peace. It was cold outside; snow was falling but he didn’t care. It just made the whole situation more relaxing to him. Although he was known as the Red King he had always loved snow. Something about it fascinated him so much, he didn’t know why but it has always been like that.

Kusanagi drove to the hospital to pick Mikoto up after he had called him. They both didn’t talk and he knew it was okay this way. He had known Mikoto since they were kids and if he did not want to talk, he did not.  
“Anna is asleep, she waited for you and asked where u are but after some time she made it to bed and so should you.”  
“I don’t need you to tell me what to do.” He huffed, although he really felt tired and he didn’t look any better.  
When they arrived at Homra Mikoto went straight to his room, not bothering himself of taking off his clothes. He sank into his bed and doze off.

The night was followed by nightmares as always. It’s been a while since Mikoto was able to get enough sleep. The life as a King and being the leader of Homra wasn’t easy. Especially right now so many bad things happened and again he found himself being stuck in his nightmares. This time it was different. He could hear horrible screams, the screams of a young man. His whole body shivered at the sound and when he followed them, he looked at a dead man. It was Tatara and seeing him like this was too much.

“You cannot protect him Mikoto Suoh. Your time as a King is almost over. You will lose them all!” a strange voice started to giggle and the giggle turned it to the most terrifying laugh you could imagine.

Mikoto woke up, having to catch for air. His whole body was full of sweat and he struggled to breath.

He got up trying to calm himself down but bumped into a shelf and hitting his head. “Ahh goddammit ?!” he sweared, trying to be as silent as possible to not wake the others. His head was racing.

After some time, he was able to calm down, reflecting his dream and a cold shiver run down his spine. It felt horrible, this horrible feeling wouldn’t want to leave him and Mikoto knew that he would not be able to find any peace tonight. 

He wanted to know how Tatara was and it drove him crazy of not being able to see him. He decided to go for a shower, maybe that would help, but before that he smoked two or three cigarettes.

It was the next morning when Mikoto went down to the Bar spotting Kusanagi who was busy preparing some lunch for Anna. As always Anna was very serious but looking at Mikoto made her a little bit smile.

“Oh already awake Mikoto?” Kusanagi looked at and what he had spotted was a sleep deprived angry looking man. 

Mikoto sank down on a couch and stared at the ceiling. “Was a long night.” He huffed.

“I see.” Kusanagi replied and then he gave Anna her Omelet.

“I made some for you too.” He smiled at Mikoto.

Mikoto decided it would be a good idea to get a meal, so he got up and moved towards the bar counter. “Yata called me this morning telling me what was going on Mikoto.”

“Can we go and visit them together today?” Anna looked at the leader hoping he would take her with him.

“I was planning on taking you with me anyway so that’s a yess.” Hearing that made her happy and she smiled thankfully at that.

“Hey you two don’t forget about me, of course I will join, I mean you need a driver anyway.”  
Mikoto ignored that Kusanagi teased him because he had no driving license, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t want to but he has always been so busy and never bothered himself of taking his time for it. 

“Alright then we all gonna visit both of them today.”

It was later in the afternoon when they decided to head to the hospital. Mikoto decided it would be the best if just he went to see Tatara, so Kusanagi went with Anna to Yata’s room which she didn’t like, because she hated being not at Mikoto’s side.

Mikoto found himself of being hesitant about entering the room or not but he had to see him so he convinced himself.  
Tatara was laying peacefully in his bed and at first he didn’t notice Mikoto being around.

“You idiot!”

“I’m glad to see you too Mikoto.” The injured replied.

Tatara looked bad, his face was full of bruises and his stomach got hurt pretty bad, they had to stitch him on several places. “You always get yourself into troubles, don’t you huh?” Mikoto sounded as gruffy as always. “It wasn’t like I had a chance.”

“How long will you have to stay here?”  
Tatara smiled at him “It’ll only be for about 10 days they told me, at least I hope so because I’m already getting crazy.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get some company.” Just then he realized how tired Tatara looked, and even though he smiled it was easy to recognize in how much pain he was and Mikoto’s heart was twisting at this sight.

“I hope so, I didn’t expect you to be the first to visit me.” Tatara joked. Mikoto ignored that, he wasn’t in the mood for teasing. “Is there anything you need? You know I could tell Kusanagi and he’d get it for you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. But I wouldn’t mind if you’d stay for a bit.”  
And that was what he did, he spent a few hours with him together although most of the time Tatara was asleep, he didn’t care though, he found himself being calm watching over Tatara when he got some rest. With him Tatara was save and everything seemed fine.


	2. Reunion

It didn’t take long until Yata made it out of the hospital. Despite having a broken leg his injuries weren’t too bad, but it was hard having him around the whole time. He let everyone know how much he missed Skateboarding and though the members of Homra were sorry for him they soon had enough of his theater.

As cold as Mikoto could be he didn’t bother himself with it and ignored Yata’s pouting, there were lots of of things going on anyway. He only made sure that Yata wasn’t too much outside especially just on his own. He didn’t want the boy to get involved into any problems. The last thing he wanted was him to meet Fushimi and getting in a fight again, they both tent to wrangle about every little thing. That was by far not the only reason he had to stay at Homras. It worried Mikoto a lot that the guy who attacked Yata and Tatara was still out there and as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t find any useful information.

The whole clan got informed about the incident and several groups formed up to find out more about the attacker, but all they got was a name. Just a Name.

“Don’t feel so down Mikoto, I know it’s hard, but we are in this together.” Kusanagi smiled and lit a cigarette offering him one. Mikoto didn’t even realize that Kusanagi was to talking to him, he just blinked at the table being lost in his own thoughts.  
After taking a drag he added. “You know it’s really impolite to ignore someone during a conversation.”

Mikoto tilted his head up towards Kusanagi noticing that he was talking to him. “Sorry what were you talking about?” he answered brusquely.”   
“Please don’t get lost in this case. You have been in a bad form lately and Anna is already really worried. You can’t just shut us all away like it’s your problem. If you have not noticed it, but I love Tatara too and we, all of us, couldn’t forgive ourselves if something happened to him.”  
“Right.” Mikoto was tired, he really needed some rest but on the other hand he couldn’t lay back, his nightmares have gotten worse over the days and since Tatara was in hospital he always sent members to look after him.

“If you want, we can pick Tatara up together today, you know he’ll get released today.” Kusanagi suggest smiling again. Right, today was the day he’d finally come back, Mikoto missed his presence a lot but never came to visit him during his stay in the hospital.   
“Just take Yata with you, he’s been complaining that he’s bored all day long.”

Kusanagi just shook his head. “You know that Tatara has been asking for you. He seemed very disappointed when I had to tell him you wouldn’t come. At least do him that favor hm?”  
“Whatever.” He huffed.

Kusanagi had to smirk, what a kid he thought, not daring to say these words out loud, because the last thing you wanted was Mikoto Suoh to get mad at you. “Alright, I have to do something.” Mikoto apologized himself and left the bar.

It was a sunny day, and everything seemed so perfect in the city, like it could be a peaceful place. People walking around the streets, doing their shopping, kids playing together and everyone enjoying their day off. Mikoto could wish for that but his reality looked different. He casually flipped his phone out of his pocket dealing a Number.

“Ohh Suoh Mikoto, what makes me the honor of hearing from you again?” a deep voice answered.

“You know just wanted to talk about life and it’s sense.” He answered ironically, Mikoto always hated it to run small talks.

“As funny as always. I guess you are not asking me to go with you on a date?”

“Maybe someday, but no not right now.”

Munakata’s voice changed from playing to a serious tone. “So, what is it you need?”

“I need your help with something. You’ve heard of the incidents a few days ago?”

“Yeah, I noticed that two of your members lost a fight without having a chance. But why would I bother myself with Homra’s problems?”

Mikoto was itching for a smoke so he took a cigarette collecting his thoughts. “I just need Fushimi for a few days here that’s all.”

“Isn’t that a little bit much of a need Mikoto?”

Mikoto tsked at that. “You still owe me something Munakata, don’t you?”

It was silent for a bit until Munakata spoke again. “Three days, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Thank you.” Mikoto was relieved that he was able to convince Munakata and sighed.

“He’ll arrive at 6 pm, you better welcome him.”

“Alright, we are already awaiting him.”

Mikoto ended the call and decided to stay a bit outside since his head needed fresh air. In the last time he didn’t had much time to teak a break, but his brain wouldn’t work properly today, since he got up it had been aching.

“Oiii Mikoto, Kusangai told me we would go and pick Tatara up!” Yata walked with his crutches towards Mikoto, being excited to actually leave the bar for once. “Yes, and we are about to leave. Kusanagi will be there in a minute.” He wanted to take a cigarette out realizing that he’d left them at the Bar. When he was about the get them Yata stopped him.  
“You know we are gonna find that brat. I swear the first thing I’ll do is to beat him up, I swear.”

Mikoto didn’t turn around “Don’t think that you can go out there on your own, your leg should be enough of a warning to you.”  
“I could say the same about you. You may be our King but that doesn’t mean that you must do everything on your own. We are a family and I’ll protect it at any costs.”  
“The only thing you are gonna do for now is to wait for your leg to heal.” Mikoto said.

Yata started to frown. “Oiiii don’t be like this, you aren’t my mum!!” It was enough for Yata, his mood was already down but Mikoto drove it to the top. Kusanagi went to both when he noticed that he probably just ran into a fight.

“I’m not joining, go have some fun together.” Yata huffed dragging himself in the bar. Mikoto turned offended away murmuring to himself and Kusanagi found himself being surrounded by kids.

“Well done Mikoto. You sometimes could be more sensitive.”  
“Whatever. Can we finally pick him up?” Mikoto asked annoyed.

So they both drove to the hospital picking Tatara up.

Mikoto and Kusanagi found Tatara sitting in a wheelchair waving to them. He seemed so happy seeing them again.

Kusanagi was the first to greet Tatara while Mikoto kept a distance between them. “Feels good to have you back at Homras.” He said hugging Tatara. “Yeah I already missed the chaotic place a lot.” After that he looked to Mikoto being more than surprised that he came to pick him up. He already was worried that something in Mikoto had changed and he somewhat decided to not care for him anymore, but that he was here was a good sign, right?

Mikoto now looked at Tatara feeling guilty that he had to be in a wheelchair. “You won’t be forever in this thing, will you?” Mikoto asked sounding like a worried mum. “No not forever, my wounds still haven’t healed and I mean I can walk for a bit, but it’s really exhausting and after a few minutes my body gives up under the pressure, so from now I guess I’m bonded to it.”

Mikoto tried to hide how much he hated that, but it was impossible to not sense it.

“So. aren’t you gonna hug me, or?” Tatara pouted and looking with puppy eyes up to Mikoto. “Shut up.” Was what he had gotten instead. It didn’t hurt Tatara too much, he knew Mikoto well and he also knew that he always disliked it to do such things around people, so he wasn’t too hard with him, although he still wanted it to happen which disappointed him slightly.

“Let’s get away from this shit place.” Mikoto wanted to leave the hospital area as soon as possible, he just associated bad memories with this place. “Good idea red head.” Kusanagi teased him. Mikoto just snorted which made Tatara break into laughter. He really did miss them.  
They both had helped him in the car and Mikoto put his wheelchair in the luggage space.

As the three entered the bar Anna run with bright eyes to them and hugged Tatara. “Totsuka-san!!” She really missed him as she had asked Mikoto every day when he’d come back again. Tatara returned the hug back and gave her a head pat. Anna’s eyes began to sparkle. “Can you please play one of your songs, I’d love to hear the new one you’ve been practicing.” She pointed to the guitar that was waiting to get played “Enough Anna. He really needs to rest for now.” Mikoto involved himself into their conversation. “It’s fine Mikoto don’t worry, but I’d honestly prefer it doing it tomorrow, I really am exhausted.” He smiled at Anna and she understood. “Sorry.” She quietly said.

“Where’s Misaki?” Tatara then asked. Kusanagi already standing behind the bar drying some classes responded. “In his room, since Mikoto and he had a fight going on he locked himself for the rest of the day.” 

“I see.” He acknowledged looking over to Mikoto who was just messing around with Anna.

Kusanagi started to prepare some snacks as the afternoon passed by. “You must be hungry Totsuka, right?” Just then Tatara realized that his stomach was growling. The dishes at the hospital weren’t the best, especially compared to Kusanagi’s cooking skills and to be fair he wasn’t picky at all. “I’d really appreciate it.”  
Yata had left his room to get something to drink when he saw that the others were back. “Ohhh hey guys.” he greeted them not even looking at Mikoto, he still was mad at him and was convinced to not talk to him for the rest of the day.

Tatara turned over to Yata. “Hey, you already look much better, we were about to have some snacks for dinner, you wanna join us?” Yata stuttered. “I, I don’t know, I’m not really hungry, just wanted to grab a bottle, that’s it.” Kusanagi handed Yata a lemon soda saying. “I’ll leave some food for you, so when you feel like eating something just take a look in the fridge.”

Suddenly Homra’s door opened and Fushimi stepped inside with the most disgusted facial express. As the guys looked to the entrance Yata dropped his bottle.  
The guys looked confused at each other and then to Mikoto as Yata energetically started to talk. “What the hell are you doing here???” Mikoto let out a sigh because now he had to explain everything. “He’ll stay here for the next three days; he’ll help us with the case.”

Yata couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Why the hell should he???” Fushimi still not talking a word was already annoyed as hell and wished to be not here. “Because we can’t ignore the fact that he’s skills at getting information are the best.” Yata tsked glaring at Fushimi. “Don’t you think we will accept you here!”  
Fushimi started to grin. “Did you fell while playing at the playground or what happened to your leg, Mi-sa-ki.”

“Oiii don’t you dare to make fun out of me, you fucking traitor!” Yata was racing.

Kusanagi truly didn’t like this scene. “Misaki calm down.” Yata didn’t understand how the others could be this relaxed, he felt betrayed and really was angry at Mikoto. “You know what guys, I don’t care, I’m done with you.” He walked with his crutches upstairs to find some peace in his room.  
“Your mission will start tomorrow, Kusanagi is gonna talk about the stuff with you in a bit, but before that you’ll get a room where you can stay.” Mikoto started to explain. “Don’t you think that you’ll actually get some help, I’m just here because Munakata forced me too.” Fushimi replied.

“I don’t care how much you are against this whole situation, but you need to listen to your King, and you know that it works like that.” Fushimi acted like he didn’t hear it, being here really hurt is pride and he just wanted it to be over as soon as possible, though he took it as an opportunity to go on their nerves, especially on Yata’s. Fushimi really hated Homra.

After Mikoto had shown him his room he went back to Tatara and Kusanagi who still were at the bar. He let out an exhausted sigh and asked for a beer. “You know you have to talk to Misaki; he’s really not doing too well, and he needs to hear an apology from you.” Tatara looked concerned to Mikoto.  
“I don’t need you to tell me.”  
“As stubborn as you are it’s kind of my job. He looks up to you so at least give him a reason to be proud.” Even though he really didn’t like these words he knew he was right, he liked Yata, but an apology was just not his thing. “Whatever, I’ll take some rest.”  
Kusanagi nodded knowing that he wouldn’t see him for the rest of the day.

Mikoto went to his room letting him sink into his leather couch. He instantly doze off.

It was already later in the night when someone knocked at his door. Mikoto opened his eyes instantly regretting it. He rose walking towards the door to open it. When his eyes met Tatara’s he was surprised to see him this late. “What is it?”

Tatara just smiled not feeling guilty for waking him up. “I just couldn’t sleep, I kinda need fresh air.” “And what has that to do with me?” Mikoto yawned still not feeling awake. “Ehm I kinda can’t…You know getting out with my wheelchair because of the stairwell. “Right” Mikoto was thinking, the lift didn’t work, and no one ever cared to repair it. “Also, Kusanagi would never let me out alone at this time.”

“Neither would I.” went through Mikoto’s head. “Alright give me a second, I gotta take on some clothes.” Mikoto was just wearing a long white shirt and an underwear. He didn’t mind closing the door, so he just let Tatara wait in front of his room being able to watch Mikoto getting dressed. He took one of his jeans and his black leader jacket on and then he helped Tatara outside.

They both found themselves infront of Homra at 1 am. Surprisingly the streets where pretty empty which was uncommon for a Saturday night.  
Tatara looked so happily and breathing the cold air felt just too good. It was for a few minutes quiet when Tatara started to talk. “You know it may be hard right now, but you should take some care of yourself. I don’t like seeing you like this.”  
“Don’t worry, I got this and there’s no problem I couldn’t face.” He responded taking out a cigarette.  
“Is it?” Tatara looked up to the sky enjoying the view. It was something rare to have such a nice and clear night sky. “Yes, and I don’t wanna talk about my wellbeing anyway.” He huffed after taking a long drag.

“I see.” He knew Mikoto well and he didn’t want him to feel annoyed, he always tended to be the kind of a person to rather not talk about it. Tatara suddenly got shy and he began to blush. “W-would it be okay if I’d stay with you tonight, lately I’m haunted by nightmares and it feels bad to be all alone.” Mikoto stayed quiet for a bit considering what he should answer, he though had to admit that some company, especially Tatara’s would make things better.

“Just for today and just because I never came to visit you.” He shortly said. “Thank you Mikoto san.” It really meant the world to him because he missed being close to Mikoto, closer than anyone else. He really was somehow lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This ist the end of the first chapter.
> 
> I'm currently working on the second and can't wait to share it with you.  
> Hope you could follow the story so far haha!


End file.
